


KICK IT!

by saffronautumn1999



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffronautumn1999/pseuds/saffronautumn1999
Summary: extended summary inside





	1. Chapter 1

16-year-old Samara- Jade Williams, brown, but dyed blonde haired, sharp blue eyed 5’8 and 1/2 , born in America, New Jersey, somewhere around there she doesn’t really know much more than that, she doesn’t know her family, and now at 16 she has been playing soccer at la masia since the age of 10, when scouts from Barcelona’s team caught her outplaying 16-year-old boys in the street with her smaller frame and her pace and skill level better than anyone else there, so from there she is moved out of her ‘accommodation’ (in an abandoned warehouse) and moves from America to the glorious place of one of the best countries in the world to play soccer also being able to play in the same places as the legends themselves. From the age of 10 when she was found, Samara has been training and playing for either Real Madrid or Barcelona, being in a new country having to learn a new language Samara thought it was going to be hard, was it? No Samara took it in her stride having her doctor’s appointments, being in school dealing with absolute idiots wasn’t great or how she thought it was going to go, but in some ways she knows she is living out her dream playing soccer at 12 she was asked to play for the u-14 team and played her heart out not letting little bumps in the road bring her down or stop her from reaching her goal, the USWNT, even managing to find love on the u-17 team in 2013 in the person of Mallory Pugh. Let’s see what happens when she’s called up for the camp and can she finally find answers?


	2. chapter 1

I breath in   
1 Inhale   
2 exhale   
3 inhale   
4 exhale,   
Trying to come back to the real world, my playlist blaring through my ears but it’s like I’m deaf and i definitely cant hear a damn thing, trying to calm down and let all the anger out, people think I don’t know discipline, I self-discipline myself instead of letting someone else try to control me and being in charge of my things, that for me I am my own person, why should I listen to anyone and let them get close to me when I’m successfully independent, I don’t need someone to control me thank you very much. Running through the drills I set up are now kicking my ass, so maybe ditching school wasn't the most brilliant of ideas, huh  
Whilst consumed by my thoughts not concentrating on my surroundings that I didn’t realise there was someone else there with me until they tapped my shoulder causing me to spin around and almost topple over, good first impression there Sam, I thought to myself. i pull my earphones out and here just how loud i was actually playing my playlist which was now playing throne by bring me the horizon, and visibly wince, i then think to myself maybe it would be a good idea to introduce yourself Sam and not look like a complete lemon.

"Hola, cómo te puedo ayudar?" (hello, how can i help you?)  
she looks at me like i have three heads, that means speak another language, Sam preferably English ya know since she is wearing a USA jacket, note to self update observatory skills to a 2 out of 10.  
hola habla ingles?

i chuckle and nod my head

"yes, sorry when i'm here i immerse myself into the Spanish language" i say with a heavy accent 

she laughs with me   
"yes, I get what you mean"

I look at her quizzically trying to see if I can tell what she need, "so how can I be of help miss?"

she holds her hand out and I shake it "Jill Ellis head coach for the US women's national team, i'm looking for Sam she was supposed to be in school but I was turned away and told to look here" she says with an eyebrow raised   
I actually look quite embarrassed but you cant really tell as I am really red and sweaty from training but I do smile and scratch the back of my head  
"yeah sorry about that, i'm the one you are looking for"

she claps her hands and I get to have a better look at her and just by looking at what she is wearing being decked out in all USA kit and her hair tied back but when your in Spain you will want your hair off of your neck anytime possible its why I had the back and sides shave off and cut really sort a few months ago

"Anyway, the reason I am here is to call you up personally as you don't have a mobile or phone I could reach you from or your guardians to call you up for camp"  
"my parents/ guardians are currently at work in Sweden and rehabbing in Madrid (I know Ella and Erin are in Sweden for the season) and are probably away from their phones and I don't really see the point in one when I have my teammates here and my girlfriend emails me which is so much better and Skype, that's also useful if we talk at an appropriate time"  
she looks at me expectantly again "so...."  
I smirk "yeah, sure why not seems like fun just got to get hold of the parentals"


End file.
